Bella's New Friend
by sweetalice
Summary: Bella meets a shopping buddy. I'm making another chappy for it, so please wait for the ending of this real clift hanger!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost count on what FanFic this is…oh well review and ****no flames please! ****Bella's a vamp. Lives with Cullen's. Please enjoy.**

Bella POV:

We all sat on the black couch in the living room. I sighed. It was a very rare sunny day, so we couldn't go out. Alice spun her thumbs around and stared hopelessly at the ground. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie who was reading an old magazine. Jasper was lying on the wooden ground with a small pillow underneath his head. Edward sat on the big chair. I perched on his lap, my head against his shoulder.

"What a dreary day." I said. I don't think I've even been this bored, human or vampire.

Even Alice was deep in thought, with her head in her hands. Suddenly, she slowly lifted her head to look at me. She had a huge smile on her face, showing her perfect, gleaming white teeth. The sharp biters glistened in the lamp lights.

"Oh Belllllaaa!" She sung it out. "I have an idea." My brain began to work. She never got this kind of look on her face, unless she was thinking of…oh no. jasper lifted his head up to stare at Alice.

"You got to be kidding me, Alice!" Jasper replied. "I'm bored but I'm not _that_ bored." I don't what happened then. Maybe I ate some bad blood. Maybe I was just going crazy but I suddenly blurted out, "Come on, Jasper. Let's go shopping. What else do we have to do?"

As soon as I said, everyone turned to stare. Their bewildered faces made me blush. Rosalie set down her book, got up and grabbed her purse. My mouth dropped. "Well, are we going?" she asked. Emmett jumped up. "NO! Honey! Don't! You're changing into one of them!!" Rosalie gave him a sharp glance that I swear could burn a hole through the wall.

Emmett frowned and trudged to stand behind Rosalie. I stood up and grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him up. Now that I was a vamp, I could! Alice bounded up and yanked Jasper up. We all walked out the door and into the car. It was snug but the way Edward drove, we would be in Seattle in no time at all. Nobody said anything, until Alice started to jab about the styles. Rosalie started in about Hollister and Jasper began to.

I turned around in the front seat to talk. Before we knew it, we were there at the mall. We walked up to the door, men holding the door for the ladies, human guys staring at us and human girls staring at the guys. We ignored them all. We went to the center of the mall and split up. Me and Edward to Abercrombie & Fitch, Rosalie and Emmett to American Eagle Outfitters, and of course Alice and Jasper went to Hollister. I held Edward's hand as we roamed down to the end of the mall. Guys and girls alike stopped to stare at our beautiful figures.

Abercrombie & Fitch was dark with blaring music. I could see fine and Edward could too. I spilt up with Edward so he could go to the guy section. I oohed and ahhed at the clothes that were the hottest and stuck my tongue out at the ugly things. Groups of girls stared and pointed at me. I ignored them. They were just so jealous of my goodness.

I picked out a few shirts and pants and went to the dressing room. It was a lot dirty then the store itself. And a lot darker, so it was a little challenging to see and balancing $400 of clothes. I stared around as I walked, not knowing where I was quite going. I walked toward a stall when I clanged into someone. She fell down immediately. I dropped my clothes to help her.

"I'm sorry! Oh god, it's totally my fault. Sorry!" I got her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Thanks." She replied she flipped back her long black her to a pale beautiful face. It took me by surprised. She looked like a vampire. I sniffed. She wasn't! A beautiful face like mine, slim appearance, high cheek bones. It was like looking in a mirror, except her hair, long and straight.

"Uhhh…" I stuttered. Her eyes were wide and she didn't speak. She shook her head.

"Hi. I'm Lisa." She stuck out her hand. I took it gently. I gasped. Her hand was cold. I slipped my back. "Bella." I replied. She cocked her head. "You look like me, and that's strange. No body looks like me…" she trailed off and looked at the clothes in my hand.

"Oh my god, that is so CUTE!!" she exclaimed and touched a shirt I was holding. She was bubbling, like Alice. "I know! Isn't it?" I looked down and held it up. It was really cute. We went on and on about each others clothes. We got the stalls next to each other. We would step out and compare each others outfits. If they looked fat it in, it wasn't her color. It was like we were friends forever.

Soon Edward came to the entrance and knock. I turned and smile. He coked his head in Lisa's direction. "Oh! Lisa, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Lisa. Lisa...Uhh..." She never told me her last name. "Blutz. Lisa Blutz." Edward smiled and shot a glance to me. He noticed Lisa appearance. He held out his hand. "Pleasure." Lisa grabbed his hand. "And to you." They touched and he jumped. I noticed he jumped. Lisa didn't.

"Well, Bella, its time to go." I looked at Lisa with a sad pout. I looked to Edward. "Could she come over?" I asked. I half expected he'd say no, but when he said yes I jumped up and down and hugged Lisa. "Check out then." Edward stepped out of the doorway to let Lisa through. As I walked out he whispered, "She's cold." "I know." I whispered back.

After we checked out, introduced Lisa to the family, discussed why the hell she's coming home with us, drove to Lisa's house to pick up her stuff, and went home, Lisa was a bit tired. I would have to fake sleep for her. Great.

We slumped in the couch in my room, watching a movie. Her sleeping bag and pillows were neatly laid on the ground. In the morning, they would be sprawled out all over the ground. I laughed out of no one. She turned and gave me "her look" which in the short time I knew her, I already loved.

"What is it, Bells?" she asked. "Nothing." I shook my head. "Just glad to have a friend like you." "Aww!" She sighed. She leaned over to give me a hug. Her cold body against mine was so weird.

At 11, our movie ended. We kissed cheeks goodnights. She jumped off my bed and got her sleeping bag. She lay on the ground by my bed. "What are you doing?" I asked. I moved over and patted the empty spot by my bed. "Get your ass up her, girl!" I laughed, and she did. Her laugh was like Alice, like bells. She jumped up on the body and hugged me. "Your awesome." She said. "I know." I replied and we laughed.

"Night." Lisa said and lay her head down. I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep, but I was just thinking. Lisa was clod, beautiful, but not a vampire. What was happening to the world? Around midnight, Lisa turned with tears in her eyes, and tears stained on her cheeks. My heart ached. I hated to see anyone cry.

I sat up on my elbow and tears brimmed. "Lisa! What's the matter are you hurt?" I touched her arm. Her skin quavered, but she didn't flinch.

"I know what you are…" She whispered and looked down. I bit my lip. "What are you taking about?" I said trying to cover up the truth, but it didn't work.

"You're a vampire."


	2. The Truth

…**Around midnight, Lisa turned with tears in her eyes, and tears stained on her cheeks. My heart ached. I hated to see anyone cry.**

**I sat up on my elbow and dry tears brimmed. "Lisa! What's the matter are you hurt?" I touched her arm. Her skin quavered, but she didn't flinch.**

"**I know what you are…" She whispered and looked down. I bit my lip. "What are you taking about?" I said trying to cover up the truth, but it didn't work.**

"**You're a vampire."**

**Enjoy chappy 2 ppl and please review(no flames, if you don't mind)**

"Lisa! What the hell are you talking about?" My voice cracked at the end. She stared at me, her mouth half open. She was frozen with shock.

"Lisa.." I whispered. I reached to touch her. She shrieked and grabbed the pillow. She hid her head under it whispering, "Don't eat me!!"

"Lisa!" I said in almost a half chuckle, dry tears coming up. A sob escaped. I took the pillow away. She hid her eyes behind her hands. "Ple-please don't eat meheee!!" She said sobbing. "PLEASE!"

I grabbed Lisa's shoulders. She screamed. "Lisa. I'm not going to lie to you. What you say is true. I'm a vampire." She whimpered. "I'm not going to eat you. I don't drink human blood." Boy did that sound weird. "I go hunting for…for animals."

Lisa sniffed and sat up. She held her arm and unsurely, looked me straight in the eye. Her eyes were a dark brown, a beautiful brown. She gasped a bit. "Your eyes are topaz." She said. "Yeah, I know." I giggled a bit, but she frowned. "I knew they were a weird color." She hesitantly reached to touch my arm. She shivered and quickly drew back. "You were quite cold." She whispered. Her arms brimmed with tears.

She leaned her head to my chest and moved around until she got to the spot where my heart should be beating. She sat there for a minute, but when nothing pump, she leaned up again. Her eyes were blank and seemed to stare off into a far place. We were silently for a long time.

"How?" Lisa whispered, breaking the uncomfortable silence. It was so abrupt it scared me. I shook my head. "It's a long story." She started to reach out her hand, than drew back. We waited for a minute. She got up the courage to reach and touch me. "Please tell me how." She said. Her voice didn't crack. She was strong, and I admired that.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. Lisa grabbed me and thrust me in front of her. "Lisa, it's only Edward." She peeked out behind my shoulder. My angel stood in the door word, a small scowl on his face. "I didn't tell her anything, she found out." I looked down, ashamed. I began to play with the fillies on the blanket. I was surprise when I felt his weight on the bed. "She would've found out." He sighed. He was upset, I knew it. I held his face and kissed him. "We should start at the very beginning, when I moved to Forks…" I started the long story of me, Edward, the Cullens, the vampires, and my transformation.


	3. 3 choices

"**I didn't tell her anything, she found out." I looked down, ashamed. I began to play with the fillies on the blanket. I was surprise when I felt his weight on the bed. "She would've found out." He sighed. He was upset, I knew it. I held his face and kissed him. "We should start at the very beginning, when I moved to Forks…" I started the long story of me, Edward, the Cullens, the vampires, and my transformation. **

Lisa face was blanked. The whole time I was talking I was looking down, playing with the frillies. When I got to the part where Edward left me it was too much. I stopped and Edward told. I tried to cover my incredible acute ears, but his perfect voice entered through my hands. My throat and eyes hurt. Dry tears chocked me. I coughed, cleared my throat and listened.

When we finished, Lisa looked down. She let one sob escape. We remained quiet. Edward had his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap. She looked again. By this time, her eyes were beat red. Her cheeks were red from the constant stream of tears. Lisa's hair was strewed everywhere. She was a mess. When she finally spoke, it made me jumped. It's been so long since I'd heard her speak.

"I was studying vampires in my history book." She whispered. "The book said they never existed. They were a fantasy, like dragons and fairies. But, I believed." She looked up. I looked at her thoughtfully. "I believed in them, and from then on, I worked. I studied vampires everyday, wishing they were alive and I could be one."

"Lisa." I said. I reached out and touched her. It felt like touching Alice. It was scary. "Why, why are you so cold?" It was a personal question, I know. But I needed to know.

"I don't really know." She responded. "I researched my family name, and about humans and vampires corresponding with each other. It said my mother was a vampire. And apparently, she married my human father and…"

"That's not possible." Edward broke in. Since his part of the story, he hadn't spoken. Lisa shot a glance at Edward. Her eyes burned. She didn't like him that much.

"Well, that's what happened. I don't know how the hell it did. I know it's not possible, I researched it." She said through clenched teeth. "That's why Bella changed. To be with the one she loved. You." She indicated toward Edward. He looked at me.

"I…I…Lisa, I never told you that." "It's the truth, isn't it?" she asked. "Well yes, but how did you know." She sighed. "I just guessed. You were a vampire, he was too. You love each other very much. Put two and two together and you get it."

"Oh." That took me off guard. That was probably her gift. The ability to know things but looking at people together. A very cool trick. Mine was only the power to levitate things.

"This gets me back to my research. I guess I'm part vampire. The vamp blood runs through my veins." She rubbed her arm gently. Then she reached and rubbed mine. It was weird, very weird. She was comparing our skin temperature. It was the same or very close to it.

"And I was sort of wondering…" she started. "Could one of you change me? Since I'm part vampire, it wouldn't be that hard, right?" Edward stood up abruptly. He walked out and slammed the door behind him. The sound echoed through the silent household.

She sniffed and sighed. "I knew it was a bad idea. Bella, I just want to go home." I wanted her to go home, too. She's been through a hell of a lot of things tonight. But sternly I said, "No. You can't." She gawked at me. "But…but why??" I sighed.

"It's not that I don't want you to go home. I want to go home and sleep and relax. You've been through a lot. But you know our secret. You can't go until you talk with Carlisle. He'll know what to do." She sighed. "OK." She began to get up when she stopped. She turned and gave me her dirty look.

"You're not trying to eat me, are you?" she eyed me suspiciously. "Grr! I already told you. I don't drink human blood. Only animal. Also, vampires don't eat, they drink. Besides, you're my friend. And in the short time I know you, I would never hurt you." I took her hand. Her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness. She pulled me close for a hug.

I held her hand and leaded her downstairs. The family was standing in the kitchen. Edward had a scowl on his face. Jasper tried to make him calm, but he snapped back. "Stop it Jasper. NOW!" Jasper shot his neck back and grabbed Alice's arm. He moved her in front of him and hissed like a cat. Emmett burst out laughing. Rosalie hit hard on the arm. "OUCH!!" he yelled. He rubbed his arm. Carlisle looked sternly at him. "Emmett, Jasper. This is a very serious moment. Lisa knows our secret. We must decide what to do." Carlisle rubbed his hands together. For once in his life, he looked like an old father. I shuddered.

Carlisle looked at Lisa. Lisa stood her ground. She wasn't afraid of us anymore. His eyes turned to a soft brownish topaz. He was thinking. "Lisa." He said. "We have a few options. We could drink your blood, but we would never ever think about that." Lisa gulped. My family got all tensed. That's what they wanted to do. "Next, we could make you take an oath, a vampire oath. You would swear with your blood, and-" Lisa quickly interrupted him.

"But won't you sme1l my scent and drain me?" Everyone stared at her. "I'm fascinated by vampires so I studied them." she looked down and her toes. Carlisle touched her shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed with that. Besides, we all have self-control. Except Jasper." Carlisle shot him a glance. This made Jasper erupted in fury.

"Oh! So you just got to bring that up! Oh so I lost self-control and almost killed Bella. But I didn't!!" He threw up his hands. He started snorting. But he then used his power and calmed himself down. Through clenched teeth he began counting backwards from ten. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…" When he got to one he smiled. "Pardon me for my outburst." He was so 1700s. Carlisle shook his head. "Anyways, our third option is…" He sucked in air. "I could change you." He let out the air.

Lisa looked up. She looked to the unmoving faces of my family. Edward spoke up. "Check the last one off, Carlisle. She already asked." "And what did you say?" Carlisle asked. "I said nothing." Edward replied. Carlisle set his hands onto the counter.

"Well those are the three choices." Carlisle looked at Lisa. "I hope, Lisa," He took her hands. "That you'll choose the easiest." He was referring to the oath. But I knew what Lisa would choice. The hard way.


	4. Writers' Note

**Writers Note:**

As good a writer as Stephanie Meyers is, I don't believe in her characteristics of a vampire. I believe in the _Moonlight_ series vampires. _Moonlight _is show about a Los Angeles private investigator, Mick St. John that works with a human reporter, Beth. He falls in love with her, but he knows it will never work out.

His wife changed him and kidnapped Beth. He rescued her and supposedly burned his wife. In this series, the vampires look the same as anyone else. The skin is normal color, but they can't be in the sun too long or else the die. There is a group were all the vampires of Los Angeles are in.

When Mick gets angry, he "turns" into his vampire self. His fangs come out, and his eyes turn white, with small black pupils. This is show is so awesome and perfect for any vampire lover, like me.

If you want to check this show out, watch it every Friday night at 9:00 eastern standard time on CBS. Channel 4 on DiretTV. If you're just reading this, you're far behind in the Moonlight series. If you go on  and click on Moonlight, you can watch full episodes to know about the show. And get hot pictures of Mick St. John (Alex O'Loughlin).

Stephanie Meyer is an awesome writer. But I still just don't believe about her vampires. My stories are based on Meyers' characters to make my FanFics realistic to the original books. You can believe whatever you want. Please enjoy the rest of the story and other FanFics.


End file.
